


21. You Might Like This

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec gives Magnus a present.





	

“I just...you know...thought- ah I'm not good at this. You might like this.” Alec stuttered his way through the sentence, all too aware of the blush creeping up his neck and the gentle, encouraging smile being directed at him by Magnus.

“Like what, Alexander?” The warlock's voice was teasing but not patronising or mean. Just….Magnus.

The Shadowhunter frowned in confusion then realised that he hadn't actually given Magnus the box yet. He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself and felt an increasing desire to curl up in a hole for a century or two. The only thing keeping him grounded being the warm hand intertwined in his. The sounds of the bustling institute only a vague buzzing, background noise; Alec knew for a fact that at least two pairs of eyes were on his exchange with Magnus, pesky siblings.

“Oh-uh...this.” Alec grabbed the small box from the desk next to him, he'd put it down when his boyfriend had arrived in order to catch the practically jumping warlock who had just met the youngest Lightwood and was overly excited to tell Alec how much he liked Max.

“Oh, Alexander! You didn't have to get me anything.” Magnus’s smile somehow became even bigger and more honest, like he was offering a part of his happiness to the shadowhunter, a part of his soul for Alec to see. It was beautiful.

Alec didn’t answer, just watched and tried not to fidget too much. The warlock opened the lid reverently and gasped softly at what was inside. Magnus tore his gaze away from the gift to meet Alec’s own eyes.

“Do you- um...like it?” 

“I love it! I- thank you, Alexander.” Alec was very sure Magnus was going to say something else and he had a feeling he knew what. He wanted to say it too but he didn’t know if it was too soon. He hadn’t done this before and it was all very new to him but this, this feeling of warmth and happiness and contentedness? He could get used to this. He wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> Any and all comments welcome, including prompts!


End file.
